


Because I Love You

by lesbionage_incoming



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Revealed as Galra, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbionage_incoming/pseuds/lesbionage_incoming
Summary: Hello all. This is my first Klance sort of mini fic. I’m working on another piece at the moment so I don’t know when I will update again. Please leave comments I need serotonin!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. This is my first Klance sort of mini fic. I’m working on another piece at the moment so I don’t know when I will update again. Please leave comments I need serotonin!

49 days.  
That's how long he's been gone. It was like Keith left the universe completely. Disappeared without a trace. Other than the note he left behind. 

-I'm sorry. I don't know when I'll be back. But I'm ok. Please don't look for me.- 

That's it. That's all he left behind. A simple note in the kitchen for Lance and the rest of the paladins to find, no clues to where he went. No security footage found. Not even a shuttle that he could have left on. With Lotor gone, the Galran empire in shambles, and only a small chance of getting back to earth any time soon. They could only pray for Keith. 

Lance wasn't happy though. He was pissed, he was sad, he missed Keith. Keith hadn't said goodbye to him. Only sweet kisses in the privacy of their room, then waking up to an empty bed. But most of all, Lance was scared. Scared something happened to Keith. 

But out of all their current problems, that wasn't the key one. 

49 days since they'd seen Keith. And 12 since they had been captured. It was inevitable. Voltron was struggling. Shiro getting back into the gist of Black probably had the most toll on it. But it wasn't his fault. No one blamed Shiro, but Shiro. 

\---

*Lance's POV*

Another day had passed, nothing had changed. They were still locked up in the giant cell, each chained to the wall with only a meter or so of moving space. They were fed once a day, they were barely surviving. No clue on how they would be saved or what they themselves could do. 

"Lance?" It was Hunk. Lance couldn't focus. He didn't want to. He was struggling to eat the little food they gave them. He felt abandoned. And the other paladins wanted to help him, if only they knew how. 

He gave a weak nod to Hunk. Just a small signal that he was ok. 

-

"Lance what are you doing?" Keith laughed. 

"Nothing." He laughed, continuing to blow raspberry's into Keith's back. Keith couldn't help but giggle. They were in Lances room tonight, under the loose sheets, Keith's back to Lance and Lance being the goof he always was. When he was around the other boy he was different. A good different. Almost dopey. 

"Lance! Stop that tickles!" He laughed high pitched turning around quickly to look at Lance, his whole body turning to face the tan boy. The second he settled Lance leaned foward to lick the tip of his nose. Keith's face scrunched up like a puppy about to sneeze. 

"Awwwe baby!" Lance cooed. Keith pouted at him. Lance put his hand on Keith's hip. Keith raised an eyebrow at him while the other gave a cheeky smirk. "Really McLain?"

"Yes really Kogane." He said back to him. "Don't start things you can't finish." Keith said, pushing Lance's shoulder down so his back was flush to the sheets and Keith straddling his lap, quick to pin him down. 

"I like this game." Lance said in a cocky tone, his hands moving to grip onto Keith's thighs lightly. His hands subconsciously grazing up and down the thick muscle. 

"Don't get to full of yourself." Keith retorted with a smirk of his own and planting his hands down on Lance's chest. "I don't know man, I could get used to this." Lance said with the same cocky tone. Keith laughed at him, shaking his head slowly and leaning down. 

"Pervert." He laughed into Lance's mouth, moving slowly to kiss him. "You love it." Lance murmured into the kiss. Keith's hands moved to grab onto the sides of Lance's face, humming in agreement. 

-

"Put her in the shackles." He hadn't even realised that there were two Galras at the door, one dragging in another prisoner. None of the paladins dared to look over until the soldiers left them alone in the cell. Lance looked over to see a little girl in between him and Pidge. 

She was curling in on herself and wearing old clothes, her whole body shivering. Cold, probably fear. "Hey?" Lance whispered to the girl. She didn't move. So he did. He moved forward, enough room to reach out to her. He hesitated at first, speaking again. "Hey, we aren't going to hurt you." He whispered. 

The little girl looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. 

She was Galra, but she was so small. Maybe 7 or 8 years old by the looks of it, a hybrid too. Long, dark brown fluffy hair, dark eyes, the lighting too harsh to tell the colour but Lance could see that her sclera was white. Her skin was a pale lavender colour, two Galra marks reaching up her cheeks. 

Lance gave a weak smile to her. "Hi, what's your name?" He asked softly. She sniffled lightly before speaking. "S-Sabina." She stuttered through her small sobs. Lance smiled at her, as wide as he could bare. "Sabina, such a pretty name." The girl gave a smile, barely noticeable, but it was there. 

"Sabina, are you hungry?" He asked. She hesitated at first but then nodded quickly. He turned to grab his plate of rations and moved them over to her. The moment she saw them she pulled them close and practically inhaled it. 

He couldn't help but laugh, but with the laugh came the worry. Poor girl. How long had it been since she had eaten? "Hey Sabina, how old are you?" He had to ask. 

"7." She shivered again. Lance hummed. "Who are you?" She asked quietly. 

"I'm Lance. I'm a paladin of Voltron." He whispered, careful as to not wake the others. Him and Hunk where the only ones awake. Pidge, Shiro and Allura still asleep. They slept a lot. There was nothing else to do. 

"Oh. I've heard about Voltron." Lance grinned at this. He was going to speak again but Sabina shook violently. Like cold. Lance rushed forward to grab her and pull her into his lap. There was only just enough room for him to hold onto her. Trying desperately to keep her warm. 

"Thank you." She whispered into his bicep. 

\---

15 days. 15 days since they were captured. Everyone had spoken to the little girl, though she didn't speak much back to them. Lance didn't understand why but she had only shown some small amount of affection towards him. 

Of course, he was fine with that, more than happy to give the girl some of his rations and hold her to keep her warm. A little shocked the first time when she uncurled a small tail from behind her, but Lance was quick to awe. 

Sabina was often sad, Lance understood why. She was taken away from her family. She only told them a small amount about her family, too scared to open up. She had said that she lived with her two aunts, he mama and her grandma. When she talked about her mum she practically glowed. 

-

"My mama's a soldier. Same as grama. They fight with the Blades, they'll find us. Mama always finds me. He would kill anyone to find me." She said proudly to him. 

"Your mama seems pretty cool." He replied. Doing anything to keep the little girl happy. 

"Yeah. He's the best." She said happily. "Your mamas a boy? What about your dad?" He asked softly. Not wanting to dig too deep. 

"I've never met my dada. Mama says dada is back on his home planet. But mama said maybe one day I can meet dada if dada is nice to mama!" She beamed. She was adorable when she was happy. And Lance was happy when she was. 

-

Lance loved how this little girl could be so positive when she was talking about her family, it almost broke his heart when she switched moods and got sad again, horridly homesick. 

The others tried talking to Sabina too. The little girl had taken a liking to Hunk too. She had gotten excited when she saw Allura and Shiro because they have the same hair colour as her mum. She also mentioned he mums name was Korthak. 

Lance talked about his family too. She liked listening to him talking about his family. He talked about his Nieces and Nephews and about how they must be so much bigger since he's last seen them. He had cried a little when he talked about his siblings and parents. 

Sabina reached forward to comfort him. Lance decided he would protect this little girl until she found her family again. 

\--- 

19 days. That's when the whole shuttle shook. There were alarms blaring and Sabina couldn't have been more excited, insisting that they were being saved. The paladins couldn't help but believe her. It was their only chance at hope right now. 

No one had bothered coming inside their cell and around and hour later there was pure silence. They had no idea what was happening. 

"We found her!" A guy shouted. They hadn't even heard their cell door open. Standing at the door were two soldiers. Both taller than Lance, in dark purple skin suits with white glowing lines and hoods, paired with large blades all resembling each other's in colour. 

Sabina shot up. The two soldiers ran towards them, quick to unshackle the paladins and Sabina. Sabina jumped into their arms when she was free. "Tell them we found the prisoners and the kid." The female one said to the male. 

"Korthak will want to know who found his little girl." The guy said to Lance. 

\---

They were quick to huddle the paladins onto a smaller shuttle, along with two other soldiers. One of them cleared their throat. 

"We are the Blades of Marmora, my name is Malakai." One said, taking off his hood and mask. He held out his hand to shake it. Lance hesitated when he saw that Malakai was Galran, but returned the gesture. 

"Sabina seems to like you." Another said. The other three stepped forward. Lance gave a small smile to them. 

"I'm Wiress, this is Sabik, Dixon and Malakai here. Thank you for looking after Sabina in there." She said taking off her mask and hood along with the others. Lance looked over to see Allura and Coran shift backwards at the sight of Galrans. 

"Where are you taking us?" Allura spoke with her stoic voice. The guy named Sabik replied for her. She noticed he also had Altean marks on his cheeks. "We are taking you back to our base. We understand that you are the paladins of Voltron and our leader has taken an interest in forming an alliance after convincing from one of our generals."

"Korthak. Sabinas mother." Wiress added when Sabik stopped talking. Allura looked at him curiously while the other three went to speak with Shiro. "You have Altean marks." She spoke. 

"Yes. My father was part Altean. But I am mostly Galran part, something else too. Not sure of what. We all are. All of the Blades are part Galran. That's why we can use the blades. Galran bloodlines and all."

"Sabik!" Wiress hisses at him. "It's fine, calm down. Korthak said we can trust them." He replied calmly. Lance watched, a little confused. But he didn't say anything. Sabik gave him a small smile before walking to the others. 

The rest of their small trip was relatively quiet. The 'Blades' where talking to the other Paladins while Lance and Shiro sat with Sabina. Sabina had nestled herself into Lance's lap and fallen asleep at some point. Shiro and Lance were quietly talking with each other, both still couldn't help but worry about Keith. 

Allura had been buried in a conversation with the blades. Something about helping Voltron and small health checks on the paladins. More stuff about how they would discuss helping them get home. They hadn't mentioned where they wanted to go, only that the Blades would most likely be happy to help on their journeys. "Not much longer." Someone spoke up. 

-

"Lance where are you taking me?" Keith gasped when he was pulled around a corner. Lance was dragging him through the castle because he wanted to show him a 'secret'. 

"You'll see when we get there!" He laughed back in a hushed tone. When Lance tugged Keith around a corner he pushed Keith up against the wall. "Ready for your surprise baby?" Lance whispered in a seductive tone. Keith nodded slowly. Lance closed the distance between them to kiss him soundly. Keith hummed into the kiss.

It was slow and he pressed them up against the wall slowly, careful not to hurt Keith. Lance giggled lightly and pulled back when Keith's hand went to crawl up under his shirt. "Oh come on." Keith whined. 

"Is this my surprise? You teasing me." Keith said unimpressed but with a huge smirk. "No, this is." Lance replied. He leaned over and pressed on the button on the wall, opening the door behind them that was disguised as a wall. Keith snorted but his breath was cut short when he turned around.

"Lance." He breathed. In front of him was a small, dimly lit room. Fairy lights lining the ceiling, a small table in the middle, two chairs, one on either side. The table had a red velvet cloth draped over it and there was a candle in the middle. Around the room was loaded with cushions and blankets. Enough that it created a small hedge next to the wall. There were also tiny lanterns dangling off the ceiling all around the room. 

"Surprise. Happy birthday baby." He whispered into Keith's ear, walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around Keith's waist. 

"God, Lance." Keith whispered. Lance skipped forward to one of the chairs and pulled it out for Keith.

"C'mon, sit down."

-

"Lance, are you ok?" Allura whispered to him. He must have zoned out because the others had all moved away to sit down and wait. "Yeah." He said lowly. He couldn't help it. He missed Keith and it was tearing him apart. He wanted to tell someone, but he couldn't. He didn't mind if anyone knew. It was all Keith. It was Keith's choice. His decision. And he wasn't here to say.

It hurt. It ached. It was like his chest was on fire. He was angry at Keith. Angry that he just left. No one had any idea why and it's not like he was ever suspicious. Sure he was hot headed and very closed off but disappearing completely was out of the books. 

Keith would never tell anyone other than Lance, but he cared. He cared too much. It would tear him apart if something were to happen to any of the paladins. Keith told Lance so himself. That's one of the reasons Keith doesn't like himself. Because he's timid and rough on the outside but on the inside he's frail and scared and broken. 

And he loves. He loves a lot, too much. But that's one of the reasons why Lance loves him. Lance would always love him. When he looked at Keith he didn't see all the imperfections that Keith hated about himself. He only saw Keith. Everything Keith thought was wrong about him was shut down. Lance made sure of that. Because to Lance, Keith was perfect. And to Lance, he always would be. 

And maybe that's why he didn't want to be angry at Keith. 

"We're here." Sabik spoke, snapping Lance back to the real world. He hadn't even noticed the others were already standing up, haste to join them. Sabina stood close to him, patiently waiting for the shuttle to land wherever the hell they were going. 

"Please leave any weapons behind on the shuttle." Sabik spoke again. The paladins hesitated, all giving each other weary looks but eventually obeyed. 

The moment the ramp to the shuttle went down, Sabina was running. The others walking slowly behind her. Lance made sure to watch her as she ran. She made it to the other side of the long hall like room before crashing into someone else. Also wearing a blade uniform with their mask and hood up. Sabina and the blade sunk down to the floor, the blade hiding their head in the girls neck.

They were most likely the mother, Korthak. 

There was another Galran walking towards them. He was tall. Yellow eyes. Large, rough features. A scarr from top to bottom of his face, straight over his right eye. 

He reached a hand out to Allura. "Princess. My name is Kolivan, leader of this Blade of Marmora District." He introduced. Fairly polite. Very gruff, Lance noticed. Allura gave him 'that' look but took his hand to shake it in return, most likely to be polite. "It's an honour to meet you, although I would have rather knowing of your existence sooner." She said referring to the the entirety of the blades. 

"With all due respect Princess, the Blade of Marmora are sworn to secrecy. During the war we made our existence a secret. That is why we are effective." He replied to her. Dropping his hand back at his side again. 

"I understand that whilst you where imprisoned you ended up in the same cell as Sabina, one of my generals daughters." He said looking to the group. The all replied with quick 'yes's. 

"Who exactly is Korthak?" Lance spoke hesitantly. 

"He is one of my generals. One of my youngest ones too. He was ranked up 3 years ago. He's 25 now." He replied. Jesus, Lance thought. This guy had a 7 year old daughter and was only 25. That means he would have had the kid at 18. And by the looks of it. He was smaller than most of the other Galrans here too. 

Shiro began to speak again while Lance's gaze shifted over to watch Sabina and Korthak. By the looks of it, they were talking. Korthak had his forehead pressed to hers, his mask was of and Lance could see his white hair falling in front of the hood. He was quick to look away, not wanting to stare at them. 

When he started listening in on the conversation again, Shiro was asking about their possible alliance to be formed. All the paladins where completely oblivious to the Galran running towards them. It wasn't until the Galran crashed into Lance. Lance assumed it was Korthak seeing as Sabina was standing with someone new and Lance saw white hair bury itself into his neck and hugging him tightly. And a whimper?

Lance stood there awkwardly, until he spoke up. "I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper. And Lance thought his breath was going to get caught in his lungs. He recognised that voice. He immediately returned the hug without even thinking about it. "I shouldn't have left without telling you, I'm so fucking sorry." He pulled back, their foreheads touching. Purple eyes, long white hair with a few lavender streaks, light lavender skin, dark purple Galra marks on each side of his face. 

He whispered his name weakly. 

"Keith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it (: please leave a comment I’d really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter 2. This is turning into a bit of a crack fic. But. Whatever. Klance. And I like it. I also have a very vague idea on where this fic will be going but I’m gonna try working on my other piece more for now so no one get their hopes up for regular updates. Sorry (:

"Keith"

His voice was soft, almost broken. His brain was telling him that he should be scared. His boyfriend looked full blown Galra for Christ sake! But he wasn't. Just happiness. He moved his hands to hold Keith's face. His thumbs smoothing over his cheeks. He was purring, a few tears running down his cheeks. Lance didn't hesitate to wipe them away.

Lance dropped his arms when Keith turned to look at the others. He tried not to make eye contact with them, a guilty look on his face. Shiro didn't say anything, only moved to pull him into a hug.

Shiro didn't hesitate to cry softly into his shoulder. 

"I thought I was never going to see you again." He murmured weakly. Lance watched as Kolivan walked away and Hunk moved foward to join in on the hug. Eventually Lance and Pidge were in there too. Allura and Coran standing back. "I'm sorry. Please, don't hate me." He whispered. He sounded like he was about to break down into tears.

"No, don't say that. I- we'd never hate you. Just because you're Galran, that doesn't mean anything has to change. Purple skin or not, you're still Keith. Or, should we start calling you Korthak?" Shiro said seriously, but adding a joking tone to his voice at the end. Keith laughed lightly. "Keith is fine."

"Yeah buddy, what Shiro said, you're still Keith to us." Hunk spoke. Shiro sighed when he pulled back from the hug. 

"You've got a kid." Pidge spoke up. A light blush tinted Keith's cheeks at her words. As if on cue Sabina came running up to them, jumping up onto Keith's back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Keith's own tail curling around her leg instinctively. 

"And she's adorable." Shiro added. Keith blushed even more. "Dinners in the cafeteria. You guys are probably starving. I'll go change Sabina and join you." Keith said quickly recovering from his quick blush session. The others all exclaimed in agreement. 

\---

After Keith led the others towards the cafeteria and helped them get served he, Lance and Sabina went off to his bedroom to put her in more comfortable and clean clothes. The walk to his room was peacefully quiet. Sabina rushed inside and locked the door so she could get dressed in piece, leaving Lance and Keith to talk. 

"You could have told me." Lance said softly. They were both leaning against the wall facing each other. "Which part?" Keith asked almost sarcastically. 

"Both. But more importantly you could have told me that you were Galran. It wouldn't have- it doesn't change anything. You're still the same old Keith to me. Only, taller, fluffier and older." Lance laughed lightly. "And I have a kid." Keith added laughing with him. 

There was a short pause of silence as the question dawned over Lance. "Do you mind me asking?" Lance hesitated. Keith looked down nervously. He shook his head slowly. "Maybe another time."

"That's ok. I understand. You don't have to tell me, it isn't my business." Lance said reassuring him again. Keith smiled gratefully at him. Lance could see it in his eyes. Love. Keith loved Lance so much. And Lance loved him too. But Keith was pouring with it. Keith loved every little thing about Lance. 

"I need to tell you something else, y'know. Since I'm laying everything on you guys. And you need to know this." Lance looked at him nervously. A little scared as to what Keith was going to say. Keith reached forward to hold Lance's hands. He stepped closer to Lance so they were only inches apart. Lance was almost about to lean forward to kiss Keith. But Keith moved first. He lead Lance's hands down. 

To his stomach. 

Keith stood there. Staring at Lance, waiting for a reaction. Or if Lance would even understand what he was trying to tell him. 

"What is it?" Lance whispered between them. Keith looked up at him. And then back down to his stomach were Lance's hands were resting. When Keith looked back up at Lance his eyes must have been sparkling because the look he gave him as practically glowing. 

His eyes shot wide open when he realised what Keith was trying to tell him. Keith didn't have to say anything else. Lance pulled him forward into a tight hug and Keith laughed a sigh into Lance's neck. Lance gasped loudly. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I'm gonna be a dad!" He cheered, being cautious not to be too loud. 

When he pulled back from the hug he wasted no time in smashing his lips to Keith's. Keith hummed a laugh into Lance's mouth. Lance pulled back quickly so he could speak again. "It is mine, right?" He asked hesitantly. "Yes Lance. It's yours." Lance laughed again and held Keith up by the hips to lift him up off the ground and spin him around happily. 

"Aye mi amor." He whispered when he lowered Keith again, resting their foreheads together. "La mierda my mama is going to murder me." Lance gasped with a worried look on his face. Keith just laughed at him. Right on cue, the door opened again and Sabina came rushing out of it. Lance quickly moved away from Keith. 

Keith pulled up the girl so that she was sitting on his hip and he was supporting her. "Mama like kissy, kissy with Lance?" Sabina asked, causing Lance to blush and Keith to laugh lightly. "Yeah. Mama likes kissy, kissy with Lance. Mama likes Lance a lot. In fact, if you want, Lance is gonna be your step dad." He said hopefully. 

"Yeah?" Sabina asked just as hopeful as he was. "Yeah." Keith laughed. Lance smiled widely at the two. "Te amo cariño."

"I love you too."

\---

"I knew it!" Pidge yelled. They were all sitting down around their own table talking when the two boys "accidentally" let it slip that they were dating. "Hunk when we get back to earth you owe me a 20!" She yelled excitedly. 

"Seriously? You guys made bets about this?" He asked laughing yet still an unimpressed tone to his voice.

"Yes Keith, yes we did. I bet you two were already dating and Hunk bet that you both wouldn't have figured out that your feelings are mutual." Pidge answered with a bit of sass. "Oh Jesus." Keith heard Lance mutter under his breath. 

"How long though?" Hunk asked hopefully. "Six months. Not including the time I was here." Keith responded. Hunks jaw dropped in reaction.

"That long?" Pidge shouted, her own mouth also gaping in shock. Keith nodded nervously. "Ok wow then, next question I guess. How on earth are you the same age as Shiro?" She asked.

"This might take a while. Ok, my mother crash landed on earth whilst looking for the blue lion with another scout, who she ended up having to kill. She landed on my dads land, he helped her. Long story short they vowed to protect the blue lion. After around a year she had me. I was born with the ability to shift between my human and galran form." He said showing him changing his skin colour normal then back to purple earning him an exited squeal from Pidge.

"Not too long after I was born, the galra were sent to earth to follow the signal. Long story short, again, my parents killed them and that's when my mum realized she couldn't stay on earth anymore. She had to report back to the empire that there was no lion on earth. She left, she left me and my dad behind, promising to come back to us. She never could." Keith paused to look around the table. Coran and Allura where looking at him sadly yet still wary. The others all had looks similar to them.

"When I was growing up, I knew I was Galran. That's how I managed to make it so far. When I look human I also look much younger. After Shiro was taken, I disappeared. But Shiro and my bad behaviour weren't the only reasons. I was pregnant. I was passing for 16 when I was actually 18. After 2 months of my pregnancy I got a hold of the blades. I came here. Trained with them, made my way up the ranks. I was also reunited with my mum and I met my younger sisters." Everyone gave shocked looks to him when he said this. 

"You were only gone for just over a year, how are you 25 now?" Hunk asked curiously. A small glow in his eyes when he looked at Keith. "After I left earth, I ended up in one of our districts in a dark star. Basically time works different near dark stars, on earth I was gone for a year. But where I was, it was 5." Keith look one look at Pidge and giggled, her jaw practically dropped and resting on the table.

"I was sent back to earth to find the blue lion and find Shiro. I haven't been on a mission with the blades since recently. For the past few months I've been sneaking away to do quick missions but when I left it was because the mission was big. The blades were under attack. We all had to relocate, our supplies were depleted and Kolivan needed every available agent to help. That's how Sabina was taken." 

He stopped talking, his gaze focused on the table. He felt guilty. It was his fault that she was taken. "When we were trying to load out the last of our supplies, a Galran soldier snuck on and managed to take her. We spent weeks looking for her. And you guys can probably fill in the gaps." Lance was leaning over to rest his head on Keith's shoulder. Shiro was about to speak up when they heard a loud noise.

Someone hitting their hands on a wall. Both hand, one hand, one hand, both hands. The banging making a rhythm. "Oh jesus christ not today." Keith muttered while resting his head on the table with absolutely no finesse. 

"What's happening?" Allura asked. "You'll see." He groaned. Everyone had joined in beating their hands on the table with the same rhythm, as well as chanting along with the beat. "Ge-ne-ral Doom! Ge-ne-ral Doom! Ge-ne-ral Doom!" Everyone in the room chanted. The banging getting louder. 

Lance looked over to a table closer to the middle of the room, two soldiers jumping up onto the table and beating their feet with the others, practically shouting 'General Doom' with everyone else. Their chanting only got louder as the two soldiers took of their masks and moved to face Keith. "Yep, yeah, ok." He muttered quickly.

Practically falling out of his seat, Keith stumbled up and made his way over to the table. The chanting and banging only stopping when he jumped on the table with the other two. After he jumped on to the table with an excessive amount of enthusiasm everyone in the hall started shouted loudly and cheering him on. The paladins exchanging curious glances and questions from confusion.

"Settle down! Settle down!" One of them shouted, accompanied by the other one laughing. 

"Boy's!" The other shouted. Another Galran came running up to the table handing a chug bottle to the taller one. Without a word, the Paladins watched in shock as Keith threw his head back and started to chug the whole bottle. "Holy Quiznack." Pidge laughed. 

"Korthak! Korthak! Korthak!" Everyone shouted. Practically screaming as he took down the bottle with ease. Probably a litres worth. Keith finished the drink surprisingly quickly, roughly handing the bottle to one of the soldiers next to him. The whole room erupted into screams of celebration.

Bumping his chest twice with his fist and jumping off the table. Multiple other blade members cheered for him and patted him on the back. He not so gracefully dropped back into his seat next to Lance.

"Well that wasn't embarrassing at all." Keith said loud enough for the group to hear. They all gave him confused looks so he spoke up for them. "Bout 4 years ago we had a mission on some planet, don't remember the name. The planet looked like that old video game 'Doom'. Anyway, one of Zarkons more lowkey generals took my sister. I went on a rampage and killed around 100 or so Galrans to get her back. For the past few years we've been doing that. They gave me the name General Doom." He explained the best he could for them. 

"Yes, my dear boy. Because you are a fucking legend!" One of the soldiers from the table said while sitting down next to Keith. The other one next to Lance, sandwiching the couple between them. "Ok first of all don't call me 'my dear boy' I am three years older than you and second of all yes, thank you very much." He said with a teasing tone to his voice.

"Hmmmm. Mhmm. Yeah. Yeah he's pretty good man. I can see why you like him." The one next to Lance said, practically inspecting him. Lance looked over to Keith giving him the 'help me' look. Keith couldn't help but laugh lightly. 

"Team, these are my sisters. Axca and Lamir. Twins, fraternal. Obviously. We have the same mum, different dad." Keith summed up with a little bit of sass when he looked past Lance to give Lamir a death glare. 

"And you!" Axca spoke loudly, pointing directly at Shiro. She got up from her seat next to Keith to walk over to Shiro. Keith giggled lightly because the look on Shiro's face was so scared of what she was doing. "Must be Shiro." Finishing her sentence and sitting between him and Hunk.

"Thank you. For helping to raise our big brother when no one else could, or would." She pat him on the back lightly. He suppressed his sigh of relief. "Of course. He was difficult at first. Stole my car. Wasn't anything less that a struggle. But if I could do it again. I would." He finished. And damn if Shiro's mini speeches weren't enough to make a grown man cry. Keith gave Shiro a bright smile and turned back to Lance when the others all started talking with and listening to Shiro and Axca talking. 

Lance leaned closer to Keith. Resting his head on Keith's shoulder. "Your sister is looking at me funny." He laughed lightly. Keith watched as Lamir got up to switch from Lance's side to Keiths.

"Your boyfriend is awesome. In case I haven't already made it clear." Lamir spoke to him. 

"Yeah I know right." Keith said back. Looking softly at Lance. He leaned forward to plant a light kiss to his lips. He pulled back slowly and rested his forehead on Lance's shoulder. "Hey were's Sabina?" Lamir asked.

"She's with mum in the training room." Keith mumbled loud enough for her to hear. Keith turned to look up at Lance. "Wanna meet my mum?" Keith laughed. Lance stopped moving and squinted his eyes to think about it for a moment.

"Yeah why not." He smiled. Keith stumbled to pick himself up and out of his spot next to Lance, walking over to talk to Shiro. "Come with me." He said softly.

"Axca, don't scare them." He said pointing an accusing finger at her. She laughed in response and waved him off. 

Shiro got out of his seat and the four of them were off. "What's happening?" Shiro asked confused. "Lance is about to meet my mum. And, well. You're my brother, so you should meet her to." He replied nervously. Shiro was a little bit surprised because he wasn't used to seeing so many emotions on Keith at the same time.

The other two followed the siblings quietly while they started talking to each other. Lance got a little closer to Shiro to talk to him. "Guess he isn't really you're little brother anymore huh. He's just your brother." Lance shrugged.

"Yeah. Guess so. And apparently we have the same hair colour too." Lance couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Damn, do you think that means that he's getting too old as well?" Lance teased. Shiro scoffed at him and pushed his head away with a laugh. "Didn't your parents tell you to show respect to your elders?"

"Yeah, your right. I should be showing you some respect. I'm sorry grandpa." Lance said trying desperately to hold back his laugh but ending up snorting loudly when he saw Shiro's face. He was giving a tiny pout and raising an eyebrow at Lance. 

"Ok Mr, Feotus." Shiro deadpanned and sped up to walk next to Keith. Lance gaped at him. Damn Pidge for teaching him anything about their generation. 

Eventually they made it to another room. Probably the same size as the hall, basically it was huge, and covered in what looked like mats and equipment everywhere. In a way it was almost similar to the one back on the castle. Too bad the castle was gone. Apparently after they were all kidnapped the Galra took over the Castle of Lions, the blades had recovered as much of their stuff as possible along with the lions but their home ended up being blown to pieces after their departure. 

They had been filled in a little bit when they first got to the dining hall. Allura definitely wasn't happy about it but she was a little pleased to hear that all the data from her fathers A.I was recovered. 

Lance looked over to where Keith had gone to see Sabina with another Galran. Most likely Keith's mother. She was tall. That was the first thing Lance noticed. She was definitely taller than himself. Maybe even taller than Hunk. 

Lance watched curiously as Sabina flailed around with what appeared to be a training weapon. Keith's mother showing her how to hold it properly. When Keith whispered something in her ear, her head snapped like lightning over to Lance. And he wouldn't lie when he said it terrified him a little. Keith picked up Sabina to hold her and the two, plus Sabina, walked over to Shiro and him. 

"You're Lance?" She asked sternly. Lance having to look up at her, nodding quickly and nervously. She held out a hand to shake his. He hesitated but pushed it aside, immediately grabbing her arm to return the gesture.

“My name is Krolia, I’m Keith’s mother as you probably figured out. I’ve heard things about you. Don’t worry, all good. Has Keith told you of his recent developments?” Lance eased the slightest at her softer tone, nodding nervously. 

“I’m not gonna embarrass you by giving you the talk. But just keep it in mind.” She added a smile to reassure him, but someone it only ended up intimidating Lance even more. She stepped past him to Shiro. Introducing herself, the two began talking, mostly her thanking him and a few other things that Lance didn’t hear because Keith spoke to him. 

“You alright there? Look like you just walked in on your parents.” Keith laughed, adding a little humour to try and ease Lance. He seemed to snap back, laughing quietly with him. “Yeah, I’m good. She’s tall.” He said looking Keith right in the eyes. “And I won’t lie, she terrifies me.” He sighed. Keith smirked widely at him and laughed again. 

“Don’t worry. She’s a big old softy, especially when it comes to me, and it definitely helps that I have had and am bearing her grand children.” Lance gave an easy unimpressed smile at Keith, who blatantly ignored it and leaned forward to place a soft and quick kiss to Lance’s lips. 

But the peace only lasted for a few more moments when the other two walked back over to them. Shiro glaring aggressively at Lance. “What, what did I do?” He asked quickly, confused as to why Shiro was looking at him like that. Shiro’s eyes widened further. 

“You got my brother pregnant!?” Shiro demanded. Lance’s smile dropped right off his face and now he could definitely admit that he was purely terrified. And suddenly he seemed to remember that Keith’s sister was still with them. Lance was surprised that the look on Lamir’s face didn’t reflect the look on Shiro’s. 

“Really Keith?” She said unimpressed. She spoke again with a light tone to her voice, almost teasing. “You really need to stop having kids with pretty boys with brown hair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little clue on who Sabina’s “dad” is. Hope everyone enjoyed the crack chap and please comment too because I really need serotonin right now (((:
> 
> (LATE AN. OH MY GOD I WAS GOING OVER THE CHAPTER TO DOUBLE CHECK WHAT TO AND NOT TO INCLUDE IN THE NEXT CHAP AND I WROTE 'hated and beating her grand children' INSTEAD OF 'have had and am bearing' JSFINIEUHAJSDWEIHENZDI I AM SO SORRY)


End file.
